


Let's stay together

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Caretaking, Conversations, Dating, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gift Giving, Hugs, Injury, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleeping Together, True Love, True Love's Kiss, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: After the incident with the Indoraptor, Owen and Claire spend the night in a hotel with little Maizie as they decide what to do next. During the night, the unrest of the recent events steals Claire and Owen's sleep, and the two take the time to discuss unresolved things from the past.





	Let's stay together

**Author's Note:**

> Jurassic World and its characters don't belong to me. I leave credits to director Colin Trevorrow, the writers Trevorrow, Derek Connolly, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, the producers Steven Spielberg, Patrick Crowley, Frank Marshall and Thomas Tull.
> 
> The fanart can be found on Pinterest, I am browsing to know who the author is. If anyone knows and let me know, I appreciate it. Also read my other one shot called "Life finds a way". Good reading! =D
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                Claire checked to see if Maisie slept well. The girl had woken up terrified of nightmares while they were still in the car hours ago. Now they slept in a hotel, in the morning they would decide what to do. Claire pulled the blanket over her and gently stroked her hair, rising and heading for the balcony of the second-floor bedroom, watching what she could see of the city. The lights shone under the stars in the sky, but Claire couldn't concentrate on the beauty in front of her. Her heart clenched at the thought of Blue, Rexy, the other dinosaurs, free, but lost, in the pain of Owen's eyes when he saw his girl leave, the little Maisie and everything she had faced in a single day. Large and gentle hands lifted her from her reveries as it curled around her waist and wrapped her in a hug.

                “Forgive me...” Owen whispered, his voice showing real sadness and guilt.

                “We were both fools, Owen.”

                “What I did was ridiculous.”

                Claire surrendered, turning to him and accepting his embrace. They breathed together for a while.

                “Don't ever do it again... You have no idea how much it hurted to go to sleep without you that night, and wake up without you every day.”

                Owen sighed and buried his face in her neck, he did. Hours later the pain of the bullshit he had done struck him like a punch. And thinking too much about what he had done brought Claire from him for three years, three confused and sad years.

                “Claire... When I saw what I had done... I let myself think too much, three years thinking. God knows how much I wanted you. I was sure you'd never come again.”

                “I shouldn’t have said that.”

                “You were angry, and rightly so.”

                “Stay,” she whispered. “If you want.”

                Owen responded by surprising her with a kiss, this time without urgency, full of affection and care. Slow, warm and cozy. His fingers tangled in her ginger hair behind her head, making her sigh with the caress.

                “I love you, Claire. And I don't want you away again.”

                Her blue eyes stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Owen Grady saying I love you? For her?

                “What?” He smiled. “That's true.”

                Claire kissed him once again, sliding her fingers down his face, feeling his beard scratch her skin. And kissed him another time. And another.

                “Owen... I love you so much,” she whispered. “Stay,” she said next to his lips.

                “We have three daughters now,” he said, smiling.

                Claire gave him an amused and questioning look.

                “ Rexy, Blue and Maisie.”

                Claire laughed softly.

                “Is this yes?”

                Before Owen could speak, she groaned as the pain of the wound on her leg struck her and Owen held her.

                “Yes, for survival, together,” he promised, kissing her forehead and pulling her into his lap.

                Owen took her inside and sat her down on the bed, checking that Maisie slept soundly. He went to their suitcases in a corner of the bedroom and returned with bandages, gauze and an antiseptic spray. He undid the dressing on Claire's right leg carefully and analyzed the gravity of the situation. She was in her nightgown, so it wasn't difficult to access the wound, and it wasn't the first time they saw each other in their pajamas. It was drier, but not totally, they had to take care that it didn't ignite.

                “That might hurt,” Owen said as he applied the contents of the spray onto the gauze.

                “I doubt that it hurts more than that thing by tearing my leg and knocking a tree over me.”

                Owen began to clean the place gently. Claire took a deep breath and squeezed the bed sheet next to her. Owen put his hand behind her neck and pulled her onto his shoulder, allowing Claire to wrap her arm around him. As she tightened him and closed her eyes, he knew how much it was hurting, and he managed to finish his work more carefully. He bandaged the place again and discarded the material used in the bathroom, coming back to her after storing the medicine.

                “You're not such a bad nurse.”

                She smiled and looked at him in that way that made him hypnotized. Then Owen smiled back.

                “Yeah, you survived.”

                “I think we should sleep, at least try.”

                Owen looked at Maisie, she would need them in the morning. He got up to lock the porch door and close the curtains, returning to Claire and lying beside her under the covers. Owen ran his finger down her face for a moment.

                “I love those freckles. Never get rid of them.”

                Claire smiled.

                “I promise.”

                “Despite the circumstances, the trip on the boat wasn’t totally bad.”

                Claire thought for a moment and her eyes lit up with the understanding of what he meant.

                “I can’t believe you were awake...”

                “And does it matter now?”

                She moved, resting her head on his chest and her hand on his shoulder, almost exactly as they had slept on the boat. Owen hugged her and buried his nose in her hair for a moment, caressing the ginger hairs, now long and equally beautiful. Before they even managed to say goodnight, they were both asleep.

******

                Owen opened his eyes and saw Mazie sleeping between them. Claire hugged her and Owen hugged them both. A little before dawn Maisie complained that she couldn't sleep, and without a word they agreed to put her to bed.

                They slept soundly. Owen managed to get up without waking them. He changed his clothes and left the bedroom, he was sure to have seen a small toy store on the ground floor of the hotel, closed when they arrived. It was eight-thirty in the morning, and Owen found it open. Claire and Maisie were awake and had changed their clothes when he came back, Claire was braiding Maisie's hair. Owen smiled at the scene, this parenting business was going very fast with them. He waited for Claire to finish the second braid and look at him, who was hiding something in his back.

                “Where did you go?” Maisie asked.

                “I was already thinking of checking if the car is still in the parking lot.”

                Owen narrowed his eyes at Claire, who laughed melodiously. The trainer crouched in front of Maisie and stared at her.

                “Even with the park closed, some toys are still out there. I thought maybe I could find some and I went looking for it. From today whenever you're afraid of some nightmare, you can hug and know that you're safe, because not all dinosaurs are crazy eaters of people,” he said taking one of the hands hidden in the back and handing a plush raptor to Maisie, was just like Blue, although this one looked like her version puppy.

                Maisie was mute and delighted as she held the toy and ran her fingers through the soft plush. She smiled and hugged Owen, who returned her with an equally sincere smile. He stroked the top of the child's head as he stood up, instead picking up what he had dropped onto the floor to hug her, hiding the item on his back again and going to Claire.

                “I hope you don’t mind with this first date gift.”

                Claire was shocked. Yes, after last night they were practically dating, but nothing had been formally said about it by either of them. Owen smiled at her reaction and put a plush T-Rex baby in her hands, really like Rexy as a puppy.

                “I hope you don't feel old to hug one of those when you go to sleep, especially if at some point I'm not around, you'll have it.”

                Claire clutched the fluffy fabric of the dinosaur and she knew that now her eyes were shining with tears, but instead of dropping them she laughed and hugged Owen, who squeezed her back laughing with her. The gingerhead kissed his cheek and smiled against his skin.

                “Though I still prefer to hug you,” she whispered in his ear and heard him laugh softly. “Thank you, Owen. Thank you,” she kissed his cheek again.

                They both looked at Maisie who watched them smiling and they went to sit next to her on her bed.

                “What will we do now?”

                She was asking about life, not about the hotel, they knew.

                “Let's go to my house. I have to finish building the cabana. While we're there, let's decide how we can help the dinosaurs. Zia and Franklin will keep in touch with us.”

                “And I?”

                “Let's solve this too, Mai. All in good time. But you're staying with us now, and it's going to be okay, “Claire told her.

                Maisie let Claire hug her and Owen patted the top of her head. They'd met only a day, but they were already getting used to it.

                “But to help the dinosaurs we can’t be hungry, so let's go to the restaurant?”

                “Come on,” Claire encouraged.

                Mai smiled and the three of them went hand in hand to the first floor of the hotel.


End file.
